Sonia the Hedgehog
Sonia the Hedgehog is the sister of Manic the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as the daughter of Bernadette and Jules. Despite being raised by an aristocrat and acting spoiled, she is an able Freedom Fighter. Appearance Sonia is a Mobian hedgehog with fuschia pink fur, pink, spines and a full fringe, peach skin and green eyes (formerly black) like her brother. For attire, Sonia wears a red and white sleeveless dress. The two sections are separated by a red belt that forms a ring and gloves with red cuffs. Sonia also wears white boots with red tips. As a child, Sonia wore a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top. The two sections are separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt. Her gloves were long purple ones, and go up to the elbows. Sonia also used to wear red stockings under dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red. History Early Life Sonia was left on a doorstep of a wealthy house and was raised by the wealthy Lady Windermere by herself after she gave up dating. Sonia took a lot of martial arts classes when she was young often due to her foster mother's fear that she would get harmed by someone. Personality Sonia was raised with luxury and wealth, being taught the classical piano by age 6 (along with karate and gymnastics), so she tended to be quite high maintenance, spoiled and snotty. She hates getting dirty and constantly worries about the condition of her hair and clothes. Although she appears to be selfish, she is generally good-natured and helps those that are in need. Sonia is known to occasionally talk like a valley girl. Sonia always addresses her mother as simply "Mother" due to being raised in a polite society. Sonia likes performing daring acts, such as walking on a high brick wall. Sonia is very self-sufficient and does not hesitate in taking on any threat or challenge that she may encounter, often coming out on top. She likes to think things through and on many occasions, has helped her brothers out of their own troubles.https://sonicff.deviantart.com/art/Little-Sonia-the-Hedgehog-139672427 Over the years though, she has grown into a young lady whom is conscientious, practical, realistic and dependable. She started to put forth a lot of effort in almost everything she does. She can be sometimes be very demanding and critical because she has such strongly held beliefs, and is most likely to express herself without reserve if she feels someone isn’t meeting her standards. Though strong, independent and brutally honest, Sonia can be very fun and boisterous at times like her two insane brothers.https://sonicff.deviantart.com/art/Sonia-the-Hedgehog-143625502 Powers and abilities Sonia is physically the strongest of her siblings and can hit fast or hard. She is able to lift heavy objects as well as destroy barriers of various materials. She is skilled in martial arts, which she uses for offensive and defensive measures, and is also extremely agile. She is also very athletic, and appears to be good at gymnastics. She does not have Sonic's speed, but is able to use the Tornado Spin, where she spins in a cyclonic manner. She also has a photographic memory. Sonia has been a great pianist since childhood. Sonia is able to play the piccolo as well. Gallery Little Sonia.png|Sonia as a toddler. http://kimmy-the-echidna.deviantart.com/art/Sonic-Underground-Kids-27622335/ References Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Hedgehogs Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Females